1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt having a pouch for storing small items wherein the buckle arrangement permits the pouch to be drawn through the buckle arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
A belt is an important accessory, not only for the person wearing a suit but also for the avid outdoorsman. The belt may contain multiple compartments for storage of small items such as money, pens, knives or other utensils. Many belts which have a pouch tend to be bulky and unsuitable for wearing with a suit. Oftentimes, the pouch is too large to be threaded through belt loops on the pants or skirt and through the buckle of the belt itself. One limiting factor on the belt is the belt loop which holds the free end of the belt. Where the pouch is located at the free end of the belt, the belt loop restricts the passage of the pouch so that the free end having the pouch droops down inconveniently.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a belt having a belt loop which does not restrict the passage of a pouch attached to the belt.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.